The Scar
by BlackStarIsTheName
Summary: mysterious name ooh lol this was hard for me to write with the character I chose and all so bear with me. A failure meets well I dont know how to explain what Black Star is soooooo just read. I guess there is small romance srry if i is wrong. OCxBlackStar


Disclaimer: I don't own Soul eater or anything that associates with Soul eater.

*Notes: It's pretty much the same in all my stories, sorry if this is bad I have bad spelling even if i used spell check, and I'm not the best with my grammar. Sorry if it's out of character.*

I guess I should tell you why I work my self to the point of pain, It's because I'm a failure. Everyone told me that so why shouldn't i believe I'm a failure? I am hated by everyone the first thing people notice is i work twice as hard as everyone else but i never get any better.

I threw one last punch at the stupid tree before the tree cracked. I pulled away, and rubbed my hands together to lessen the pain that was coursing through them. I pressed my hand against the large crack i left in the huge oak.

I kicked the crack and it grew a small amount but it didn't make me feel stronger, nothing could make me feel stronger. I kicked at it again, still feeling nothing different. My head throbbed, thinking makes my brain hurt.

I picked up my bag and started walking through the rain to get to my home on the other side of town. There was an almost silent patter of rain hitting the cobblestone walk. I felt a disturbance from behind, but i paid no attention to it.

The next thing i know is I'm against a wall with my head being pushed against it.

"Ow!"

"Shut up!"

"Don't tell me to shut up, you shut up!"

"Your the one up against the wall!"

"Yeah, but you're the male" and with that said I kick him where the sun don't shine. He groaned and fell to the ground. I turned to look at the idiot who decided to attack me from behind.

"Black Star you fucking idiot," I screamed "What the fuck was that for!"

"I just wanted to talk to you" he groaned.

"Why didn't you just say so you numb nut"

"I thought this would be more effective," he grumbled "that wasn't a good idea." I smiled at his confession and stuck out my bruised hand. He grabbed it softly as if i might break and pulled himself up. He didn't say anything as we walked slowly to my house. To break the silence I asked "where is Tsubaki"

"She is visiting her parents"

"Lucky her" I grumbled tears tearing at my eyes. He didn't reply and I'm glad, he wouldn't have to hear my voice crack. We were still silent. I took a quick glance over at Black star, he was frowning.

I took his hand as I pulled him through the apartment hallways, they were very confusing I get lost in them all the time. I dropped his hand as we came in front of my door. I sat on the rug and started looking through my bag for my key. When I pulled it out he took it from my hand and stuck it in the keyhole, then turned it.

I stepped into the dull, flat front room, where I kept the couch and other crap. I tried turning on the lights, not even a flicker. I growled softly and walked to the kitchen. I dug through the top drawer looking for candles and a lighter.

I walked back into the room, tossed Black star one of the candles, and light one of the candles I was holding. The room was now full of light. I turned my head back to Black star, he was doing wall push-ups.

"Why do you push yourself so hard" I asked, concern filling my voice.

"That's what I wanted to ask you earlier" He answered

"I have my reasons."

"So do I."

"And those reasons are?"

"I have to be strong. Now your reason."

"Everyone thinks I'm a failure and being a failure hurts. No one knows how much it hurts to be put down all the time. No one gets it and no one even cares, 'cause everyone hates me"

"I don't hate you" I stayed silent. He walked over to me and kissed me lightly.

"It's quite the opposite actually" He added. I looked into his eyes and say something I've never seen before. Was this even Black Star, I hugged him anyway.

"Thank you, Black Star, that's all I ever needed to hear. I pushed myself and pushed myself, so I could be good enough for someone. Finally, here is someone right in front of me that cares enough to tell me they care. I don't hate you either" I confessed. He pulled me on my couch. I snuggled into his chest and fell asleep against him,

I woke up at around midnight. I looked at black star, yanked on his earlobe, and pulled at his shirt. His eyes slowly opened revealing his sleepiness. He noticed me pulling on his shirt and lifted his arms up, letting me pull it off.

I slid my hand over his chest memorizing every curve or bump. He shivered every once in a while, showing that my hands were cold. He smiled and yanked my shirt over my head showing on my black and white vertically striped bra.

Black star rubbed my breasts through my bra. I moaned silently, clawing at his back. He slowly made his hands travel lower, sliding his hands like snakes. His eyes went wide and pulled back and stared at my stomach. There was a jagged, white scar engraved in my skin.

"What the fuck! What's with scar"

"That's none of your business"

"I thought we cared for each other, but I can't care as much if I don't know" I

didn't answer I just sat there in silence

"Fine don't tell me" he stormed out of the front door. I stood up tears flooding out of my eyes.

"But Black Star," I whispered "I love you." my words faded, they were nothing. They meant nothing, nothing to anyone. I just fell to the ground sobbing, there was nothing left to do.

Three days later:

I sat under the huge oak, that had the large crack left in it. I had no reason to work so hard anymore. I just sat there staring toward the centre of town, tears still slipping down my face, red lines marked my face.

Black star still watched me sometimes. He wasn't so good at hiding it anymore. I don't think he cares if i see him anymore, if he doesn't care about me why would he care to hide.

I pulled myself up, grabbed my bag, and started walking. I walked down the same cobblestone path I had walked the day of depression. My brain ached.

I stepped into Shibusen, slowly heading for class. I heard the loud ringing of Black stars voice in the halls. I stepped into the room, listening to his speech about how he will be better than god. I rolled my eyes, and walked to my seat. I listened to the long, stupid words of stein.

I left school just like I had entered it, and headed toward the tree. I laid down a blanket that was in my bag. I took my hoodie and folded it to make a pillow. I laid down and fell asleep.

I opened my eyes, to find nothing. I stood up, walked home, and sat on my bed. I walked toward the bathroom and turned on the water.

I stripped off my clothes and strode into the shower. I let the warm/cold water wash away all my troubles. The water loosens my muscles and my worries vanish. I washed my hair and body.

I heard a knock on my front door. I grabbed a towel and rapped it around my body. I rushed to the front door. Pulling the towel closer against my body and opened the door. There stood Black star!


End file.
